De brieven
by MagiqueCherry
Summary: Harry staat ineens aan de deur bij huize Malfidus. en voor dat Draco het weet staat Harry in zijn kamer. hier vraagt Harry naar de brieven die hij heeft geschreven na de aanslag op zwijnstijn. heeft draco ze gelezen? Dit Stukje van een verhaal is gemaakt voor Drarry fans.


De brieven.

Ik had weer dat zelfde gevoel van binnen… dat gevoel dat ik altijd had als ik aan hem dacht.. dit gevoel had ik al heel lang, maar heb het nooit echt gedeeld met de buiten wereld. Sinds die aanslag op zwijnstijn, zit ik hier op mijn kamer. Soms kom ik naar buiten als de ochtendprofeet een interview wil, of als er mensen voor ons huis staan te schreeuwen. Iedereen haat ons. We staan bekend als verraders. Mijn moeder komt soms bij mij om te praten, en mijn vader wil niets meer van me weten. En waarom? Omdat ik twijfelde of ik wel, bij de slechte kant wilde horen? Ik had niet eens een keus. Af en toe kwam Patty Park nog langs. Zij was mijn beste vriendin in mijn school tijd. Voor de rest had ik niemand. Elke avond lag ik te piekeren. Had ik nu wel aardig tegen Potter moeten zijn? Was dit dan allemaal niet gebeurd? Ik liep naar de badkamer en bekeek mezelf. Nog steeds dat zelfde vreselijke gezicht. Het gezicht dat al die jaren zo vreselijk stom en bang was. Ik pakte mijn moeders toverstok en richtte hem op mijn gezicht. Was er een spreuk waarmee je jezelf pijn kon doen? Of jezelf verminken? Ineens kwam er een spreuk in me op. Net toen ik de stok tegen mijn wang aan wilde drukken, werd er hevig op de voor deur geklopt. Ik hoorde dat mijn moeder de deur open deed. Ik kwam de badkamer uit, en stond nu boven aan de trap te kijken wie er was. er stond een jongen… of was het een man? En die stem…die kwam me zo bekend voor! Mijn moeder was vriendelijk, maar aan haar stem te horen was ze erg nerveus. 'komt u binnen'' zei ze. De man kwam binnen, en hing met alle gemak zijn jas op de kapstok. ''is Draco er ook?'' hoorde ik hem vragen. Wie zal mij nu willen spreken?. ''hij is boven, zal ik hem even voor u roepen, Meneer Potter?'' vroeg mijn moeder vriendelijk. Potter!? Was Potter hier in huis!? '' ik loop zelf wel even naar boven'' antwoorde hij. Ik rende naar mijn kamer en deed de deur op slot. Hij komt hier niet binnen! Dacht ik. Ik ging op mijn bed zitten en wachtte af. ''Malfidus, ben je hier?'' vroeg hij. Ik opende de deur. Daar stond hij… een lange jongen, zag er nog steeds het zelfde uit. Zijn zwarte haar hing voor zijn ogen, en zijn bril glinsterde in het licht van de kroonluchter. ''lang niet gezien'' zei hij. Ik begon warm te worden, en ik kreeg geen woord naar buiten. ''hoe gaat het met je? Ik heb niks van je gehoord''. Wou hij iets van mij horen dan? Dit moment was zo raar, dat zelfs hij merkte dat het best vreemd was dat hij hier was. ''het gaat goed, bedankt'' stotterde ik. Zijn groene ogen, leken nog groener dan dat ze al waren. ''ik heb je geschreven'' zei hij . Dit was voor mij oud nieuws. Ik had al zijn brieven binnen gekregen, maar ze nooit durven lezen. ''ik heb ze gelezen'' zei ik. Ik wist niet wat ik anders moest zeggen, en misschien dacht hij dat hij dan al die brieven voor niets had geschreven. ''en, voel jij het zelfde?'' Vroeg hij. Wat had hij in godsnaam in die brieven gezet? Had ik ze maar gelezen. Ik wist nu echt niet meer wat ik moest zeggen. Hij bleef mij aankijken en wachtte op antwoord die hij voorlopig niet zal krijgen. ''dan moet ik het antwoord maar zelf ontdekken''. Hij kuste mij… heel lang en intens. Dit gevoel heb ik nooit gehad. Het gevoel was erg fijn, en ik hoopte dat het voor altijd door zal gaan. Maar net op dat moment stopte het. ''ja dus'' zei hij. ''wat?'' mijn lippen tintelden na. ''je voelt het zelfde, anders had je me wel laten stoppen''. Ik knikte. Hij glimlachte en zette zijn bril recht. ''als ik jou was, zal ik die brieven nu maar echt lezen''. Hij knipoogde en verliet mijn kamer. Ik sloot de deur, en pakte snel de doos die al die tijd al onder mijn bed lag. Ik gooide de doos op zijn kop, en keek naar de brieven die nu op een berg op mijnvloer lagen. al die brieven…. Ik las ze een voor een. En in al die brieven… beschreef hij zijn liefde voor mij.


End file.
